Saw :Another trip to Hell
by Drac39
Summary: Jigsaw is teaching his bloody life lessons again
1. Chapter 1

The smell was putrid and the ground was messy. Sheila woke up from her daze. She was in a garage of some sort. It looked like a storage garage. She was chained to a chair, she pulled herself up only to turn on a television.

An ugly skeleton like clown puppet appeared

"Hello Sheila. You have gone through your life thinking you were better than others. Was it intelligence that placed you above? Was it charity? No it was your face. Your face that put you on the top of the ladder, your face which got you a rich partner in life. Do you ever stop to wonder if there are Quasimodo's in this world? Or are you do busy cheating on your husband to even care about anyone besides your self? Today well find out if looks can kill"

The puppet disappeared and footage of Sheila on an operating table appeared.

"I have sewn ten keys into your face. You will need two to escape. One to unlock you from your chair and the other to unlock the main door." The vile puppet appeared again.

"Once you unlock your chair, a timer will start you will have five minutes to unlock the main door. The odds are not in your favor because a poison gas will be pumped into this poorly ventalated garage when you unlock your self from your chair. I have given you a rusty cheese grader to peel for your freedom. I am not like the men in your life who think with their penis I will not give you any unfair advantages. Live or die the choice is yours."

Sheila felt her face, the person had spread out the keys. She reached for the cheese grader and started to peel. Whoever locked her here had clearly sewn the keys in deep. She pulled the first key out, blood was gushing from her face

"Help Please!" she yelled into the abyss. The key would not fit in, no matter how hard she tried to shift it.

"Damn!" Sheila threw the key to the side in anger. She bit her tounge and repeated the process, with no success. She felt like throwing up. Blood was everywhere. The third key worked. Sheila was out of her chair. As promised though gas began pouring in and a clock began ticking.

She grabbed the grader and sliced again. The grader became stuck on the key. She pulled but it ripped her skin. This was too much and she fell hard on the cold cement floor.

"Im going to die." She couldn't handle another slice at the skin. The garage was fogged in gas. The last thing Sheila remembered was the buzz of the clock. She was sealed in her tomb. There was no hope now, she coughed up blood and died.


	2. Chapter 2

1Detective Leo Jackal rolled out of bed. The sound of his pager pierced through his ear drums. Someone was dead most likely brutally murdered. The one room apartment was pitch black. It was sometime after midnight but not much after. Leo called the number of his partner Todd Harris.

"What's up Harris?"

"A couple of kids found a body. We need you over here as soon as you can."

Leo put on his coat and checked his watch. 1:55. The nights were hard on him, he hadn't been able to settle down and find a wife but this was the life he chose. Leo was in his mid 30's. He didn't have an exact reason for why he became a homicide detective but it had to do with his father. Leo wanted to chose a job that was hard, where he would be pushed to earn his paycheck. His father was an odd man, and perhaps he did it in spite. His family was wealthy and he didn't want to be like them. His father all ways started new projects and would start new careers when he felt like it. He was born when his father was studying art. He was named after Leonardo Da Vinci. Perhaps his father was another factor for the reason he hadn't looked for a wife. His father was a flirt and had married four times, his mother was his father's third wife.

He arrived at an out of business storage lot. Harris and a group of patrol men met him there.

"What do we have?"

"A female Caucasian somewhere in her 20's. She was locked in a storage garage and given a cheese grader and was forced to peel off skin on her face for a key. The murderer poured poison gas to sped the process. Its hard to tell whether she died of blood loss or if she suffocated."

"Good Lord! How long do you think she's been in there?"

"Not long a couple of days at most. A group of kids went to investigate the smell."

Harris lead Leo to the crime scene. Leo noticed the TV with the VCR, he pressed play.

"


	3. Chapter 3

1Leo sighed to himself.

"Jigsaw"

"This must be the work of a copycat, the original Jigsaw is long dead."

"Surprisingly not, the last I heard he was clinging to life at a nursing home. He was interviewed in a newspaper."

"You don't honestly think a man who struggles to find single breaths could organize this from a nursing home?"

"No Harris I don't but I think he may have an idea of he did this. I want to arrange a visit to speak with Jigsaw"

"What good do you think that will do the man is the next best thing to dead."

"Didn't you hear about what happened to Eric Matthews? He nearly beat Jigsaw to a pulp. The police found him in Matthews car alone. Matthews has never been found. Jigsaw wasn't tried because the doctor's predicted he would be dead before the case could get to court but he's lived on. I'm going to bet my bottom dollar John Kramer knows who his successor is and how to find him."

"Hello Detective Jackall I'm Dr.Childton. I hope you understand that you won't be able to visit with Mr.Kramer very long. In fact if you weren't a policeman I would refuse this."

"I won't take long we need to ask him some questions about what he did."

Childton nodded

"I pity Mr. Kramer I really do. He should be dead by now and frankly it's miraculous that he has been able to survive this long. He has a determination to live as long as he can. He receives letters from people who hate him for his crimes after the interview was published and yet he reads them. In fact that is all he does. His room is the third door on the left."

"Thank you doctor I won't take long" Leo walked to the door, the hospital had the stench of death.

"Hello John I'm Det-

"I don't sleep much anymore." John let out the response as if Leo was a best friend visiting.

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me about your last dream Detective. I can't remember mine. I don't sleep much anymore because I know that if I sleep there is a great chance I will never wake up."

"Mr.Kramer you know why I'm here. I'm sure Dr.Childto-

"You know he looks down on me. Like I'm an animal. Yes I know why you are here Detective Jackall but I don't have the luxury of talking to people anymore. They look at me with eyes of pity and disgust. I'm at the point where I can't do anything Detective, a tube pumps food into my stomach. I can't go to the washroom by myself anymore, a nurse has to come and clean up my messes like an infant. You know what I miss the most though? I miss dreaming the most Detective. I miss being able to escape this hell and let my mind soar if only for a few hours."

"Mr.Kramer I have to ask you about the murder."

"No Detective you've come to ask me the identity of this new Jigsaw. I don't know who did it but even If I did why would I want to tell you? You can't offer me anything and even if you try to punish me it will only speed up the inevitable."

"John please do you know anything?"

"I miss people calling me John. I haven't been called that in months."

"John you need to stop avoiding my questions."

"Detective yes I did train a protégé to replace me but I have not heard from her since Detective Matthews went missing."

"I need to know were she is John"

"Your welcome to my address book Detective. Now If you'll excuse me I'm going to take a nap, maybe I will be blessed with a dream."


	4. Chapter 4

1"Hello Gary you don't know me but I know you." Gary awoke from his daze he had been drugged and was now in chains but he was suspended in mid air. Gary looked at a faded tv scream a hideous clown puppet appeared.

"I understand your quite the actor Gary . You know I have an admiration for theater myself. I've found that the best plays are the tragedies. Will the story of your life and untimely demise be a tragedy Gary? You are young Gary you are talented and yet you attempted suicide after not being casted after an audition for a play. You lust for success Gary but did you ever stop to look at the life God has given you.Gary here is a bit of acting advice, the voice makes the actor but do you know what makes the voice? You are strapped in a _vest_ Gary you have 2 minutes to follow my instructions or you will die. Below you is a tank full of flesh eating piranhas, if you wish to live you are to cut out your tounge with a knife I have taped to your hand and feed it to the fish below The roof of the tank will close if you succeed and you will be rewarded your freedom. If you refuse the vest will be released and you will be their main course. Gary I've given the Piranhas an unfair advantage I released some of your blood into the water not too long ago. I will be fair though tnd give you an advantage, I am personally watching you in the next room. I shouldn't be doing this but after all you are an actor. However you should not pray for mercy because you shall receive none. Live or die Gary the choice is yours."

A wave of emotions swept Gary all at once. Tears rolled down Gary's eyes he was at a loss of words. Gary then noticed a timer began.

"Let me out you son of a bitch! I'm going to fucking kill you!" There was no response but Gary could have sworn he heard a slight laugh. Gary sighed and lifted up the knife to his mouth. Gary closed his eyes and made a cut. More tears came out of his eyes.

"Fuck!" Blood gushed out of his mouth. He spit it and the water suddenly bubbled rapidly.

"Please God! Please!" Gary he had managed to cut of some of his and it landed into the tank. The water in the tank bubbled up and down.

"Is that enough for you you twisted bastard!" The clock ticked down and was past the 20 second point. Gary was feeling dizzy from the blood loss.

"Please God Please God."

"God is not here to help you Gary!" A man in a cloak appeared.

"Please let me live! Ill do anything please!"

"I'm sorry Gary you loose!" The cloaked man pulled a switch and Gary fell into the tank. He was devoured in seconds but the last sight he saw was the man in the cloak's face in the shadows with a smile on it.


	5. Chapter 5

1"Jigsaw told you she was the one?"

"Well not exactly but he said it was a woman and the only one in his book is someone by the name of Amanda."

Harris and Leo walked to Amanda's apartment door.

"This is the police open up!"

No response

"Open up!" Yet again there was no response. Leo broke down the door. Amanda lie dead in the middle of the room, and from the looks of it she had been killed within the hour.

"Harris get forensics here." Leo walked up to the corpse which was holding a tape recorder. Leo pressed the play button.

"Hello Amanda I thank you for finding an interest in our work, but unfortunately you've placed your loyalties in the wrong place. I regret to inform you that we will not allow you to continue our work and...

The tape buzzed someone had taped over the rest...

"Hello Leo by now you've discovered that my so called successor was just a pawn in our game. For years now you have devoted your life to the pursuit of justice and apprehending evil doers. Is my work evil Leo or am I the same crusade you are on? Leo I can't allow you to get in my way. A man can die but a legend will linger forever. I want to play a game with you Leo but this time my weapon will not be rusty knives or poison it will be the judicial system you swore your life to. I have planted forensic evidence that will place you at this crime scene. Don't spend your precious time asking me how I obtained it, ask yourself where it will be planted next. Leo I know you think you can turn this tape over to your partner Harris and I will lose my game, think again. I've planted a small explosive on the recorder you will have about five seconds to throw it into a corner once this recording ends. X marks the spot Leo...

Live or die the choice is yours...


	6. Chapter 6

1"Hello Reverend Philips, for years you have devoted your life to the word of God but how have you interpreted his word? I know a little secret about you Reverend Philips, I know it was you who led a mob who stoned a gay man to the point of near death years ago. Are you a servant of Lord, Reverend or are you just a hate monger? We will find out today. You've probably noticed your legs have been strapped to heavy chains, well I have added a saw to the clamps which will be activated in 8 minutes and cut off your legs unless you chose your life. In order to save your self you will have to obtain a key, which is in the stomach of that young boy"

A light flashed and a child no more than nine stood laying in the corner.

:"You recognize him don't you? He goes to your church every Sunday and listens to your fluff. I know your asking what tool you will be you able to rip open the boy's stomach with and the answer is in your left pocket. Live or die the choice is yours...

Philips reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver crucifix.

"You sick monster!" The Reverend pulled himself up and heard the clock start. He walked over to the boy and felt his pulse. The boy was indeed a parishioner at his church, it was his own nephew. Tears flooded the Reverend's eyes.

"God forgive me!" He took the crucifix and held it in mid air above the boy. He dropped it as he began to vomit on himself. The Reverend took the crucifix and stabbed it into his chest. His keeper had made sure the crucifix was sharpened to it's full potential. The Reverend lie dying in a thick pool of his own blood. His nephew woke up.

"Get out of here Edgar!" Young Edgar ran and opened the door and ran out. The clock stopped and just as Jigsaw warned his feet were sawed off. The light was dimming and a cloaked figure appeared in the door . Philips looked into the eyes of his killer.

"I die with goodness- said with his last breaths

"Oh no my friend You've just entered Hell and I'm the devil...

If you want more updates please review


	7. Chapter 7

Leo rushed to his car. Kramer knew something even if he didn't choose to tell it. Leo quickly pulled out his cell.

"Childton, let John know I'll be paying him another visit." The ride to the hospital was full of agony and worry. Leo secretly knew he was a perfect candidate for a series of Jigsaw games. He had been involved with the case ever since Laurence Gordon was the prime suspect. He had a connection to the Gordon family, he had been sleeping with Laurence's wife. She broke it off once Gordon was found more dead than alive in an alley. The jigsaw case had seemed all but solved, there had to be another protegé out there, one who was active and knew what made these people who didn't "cherish" their lives tick.

Leo rushed through the hallway of death to Kramer's room. He lie in his bed asleep.

"Wake up you miserable useless creature!" Kramer's baggy eyes slowly opened.

:Hello Detective, what an unexpected pleasure."

"Quit your games and deceptions! You know damn well why I'm here!" A devilish smirk appeared on his face.

"Tell me what did happen to Amanda? Did she win her game?"

Leo just responded with an angry fiery look in his eyes.

"Tell me who your accomplice is!"

"No, I want to play a game."

"This fucking game is over before it began! Your in no position to play any game. You're a phone call away from being put on hospice."

"No I know you policemen too well. I'm of better use to you alive." Leo pulled out his handgun.

"Please detective, if you choose to threaten me you have to do better than that. Yes I see your trembling. Your only as good as your gun Detective. I have the upper hand in this game, you forget it's strategy not the pawns that win the game."

"I suppose Amanda Young was just a pawn."

"Oh No I had full intention of letting her continue my work. However she got too violent, she wanted vengeance for his shortcomings. When you don't think with a clear mind you become something ugly."

"Something like you John. You're a murderer and a liar."

"I detest murderers and liars. My games were all straightforward and solvable from the beginning. One has to look through the clues though and find their answer, much like you Detective."

"What have you to gain from this?"

"My life isn't about gaining anymore Leo. It's about being content with what I was given. I don't have much time left Leo, I've become exhausted with this world. You're my final test."

"This isn't your game John! Where is your accomplice?!"

"Your right my friend, it isn't my game. Think of me as the referee to see that both parties play a fair game." Leo sighed and began to cry. John used all of his strength to rise from the bed.

"LEAVE ME! You don't know what suffering is!!!" He feel into the bed exasperated from what he just did. He quickly pulled the respirator over his mouth.

"I don't mean to be cruel Leo, forgive me. We mustn't let emotions into our game. I suppose I could be fairer in the groundwork. Leo heed this clue, find the connection between the pawns, and you'll find the next step."

"The connection?"

"Yes I'm sure someone with your intelligence can easily decipher that." Leo quickly got up.

"We'll see each other again. You better be prepared for wrath if something happens to me."

"You're intelligent Leo, unlike the others. I have faith you will unlock the secret." Leo nodded and exited.

"Leo before you go, remember X marks the spot."

Leo turned on his cell phone and quickly dialed Harris.

"Todd listen I need you to run a background check on the recent Jigsaw victims, see if you find a link."

"Leo your off your game, we did that hours ago."

"And what did you find?"

"Well they all can be linked to a psychiatrist named Joseph Parish."

"Enough to get a warrant?"

"Maybe we're still waiting for the go ahead"

"Well I have more to persuade the D.A with."

"What?"

"Kramer told me to look for the connection between the pawns."

"Kramer?! He's involved in this."

"Yes"

"We have to get down there and question him."

"No that's a very bad idea. Kramer knows something he isn't telling me. He has no reason to live, I bet you if he feels threatened he kills himself."

"Well if he knows who this is, he has to be confronted."

"Leave Kramer to me. He'll be confronted soon enough"

"Leo one more thing."

"Shoot"

"Your fingerprints were found in Amanda's apartment...

**Review and enjoy.**

**The story lives thanks to wickedpirate666**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello Angie I want to play a game, for years now you have sought the companionship of many men. Did the heat of their bodies melt your cold heart? It wouldn't seem so because you have rejected the human soul. You lose the definition of what love truly is when sex becomes a game much like mine. Today will put your heart to the test. As you've probably noticed you have a collar of sorts strapped around your neck, what I can see is that the collar is attached to a very shotgun with tremendous firepower. What must you do to make sure the bullet doesn't go into your brain? Well we will see what the heart is truly for. The mechanism that will pull the trigger is attached to a heart rate monitor, when the clock starts ticking you will have to speed up your heart to new lengths by injecting yourself with a very powerful stimulant in that syringe over there. You will three minutes live or die Angie make your choice."

Angie quickly pulled herself out of the chair she was attached to, the clock started ticking. The sound was all most demonic. She pressed against her veins and swallowed hard and injected herself with the needle. She fell into a trance all most, everything seemed out of place until she heard a big large thud on the floor, the collar had fallen off, she had passed Jigsaw's test. A door opened and a cloaked figure walked in with the clown puppet from the video. The doll began to speak.

"Congratulations you have won your game. Cherish this moment, for you are more than you once were. You are better than the others for you understand the importance of life and the capacity for change. Most people take their lives for granted but not you not anymore."

Angie spoke to the figure,

"I need an ambulance, please get me to the hospital." The figure nodded.

"I've all ready called them"

Angie sighed

"Take off the hood let me see your face."

"No faces are forms of deception, think of me is your savior, the one who helped you find the missing piece."

"Your mad"

"Who are you to say who's mad? You passed the test. It is mad for someone to prick themselves with a drug they don't know anything about. That madness that will to stay alive is what has saved you and _me._

The ambulance sirens rang in the distance, and Jigsaw made his exit.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello Dr.Parish I'm Detective Jackal, Id like to ask you some questions about the Jigsaw murders."

"Murders? No no your putting it too mildly. Jigsaw is a freak, a bonafide nut."

"And how would you know?"

"Well my partner has spent a great deal of time writing a book about Kramer and what he did."

"Is he in?"

"She's not in but I think I can sneak you into her office and we can have a look at the Jigsaw research she's been doing"

Parish brought his key with him and unlocked the door. This partner's office was relatively organized except for the desk which had clippings and knick knacks devoted to Kramer.

"Will you excuse me Dr.Parish. I'd like to have a look."

Nothing seemd out of the ordinary at first, Leo had seen amateur sleuth crime writers at work before and this partner's desk seemed little different until Leo noticed a tape recorder, Jigsaw's brand. He pressed play.

"Hello Leo, you'll never find a bigger liar than a psychiatrist. They think of life as something that is within their grasp to mold like clay. They haven't molded me Leo and I'm sure they haven't molded you or could they have? Why not seek help for your little problem we've discussed. Find yourself a therapist who truly understands the complexity and blessings of life. Remember Leo X marks the spot...

Oh and by the way this poor psychiatrist is not your chief suspect. I have a feeling you'll find her as a piece in our game soon."

Leo was brought back to reality by the ringing of his cell phone.

"It's Todd, we have a survivor."

"I think I have a good idea who it is."

"Her name is Angie Larden."

"Psychiatrist?"

"Yes"

"Bring her in for questioning when she gets cleared by medical" Leo walked to Parish's office.

"Has Dr.Larden ever given any signals that would indicate that her Jigsaw work could be a warning sign?"

"No other than the fact that she was an acquaintance of Adam Faulkner."

"Acquaintance?"

"Well they had a brief romantic relationship which was ended when he died"

"How brief?"

"Weeks"

"Did she consider it to be serious?"

"It's hard to tell with her." Leo pulled out his cell and dialed Harris' number again.

"Get me Adam Faulkner's file, we might use it for some leverage."

"Leverage for what?"

"I'll bet my bottom dollar that this one helped Jigsaw for the promise of closure with Faulkner's death."

"Seems odd that she would care this much about him, she seems to be not willing to commit."

"She doesn't want to commit, she is willing and Faulkner's death is our key."

Angie was in a deep sleep when Leo entered. The doctors had warned her that her heart was not ready for drastic interrogation but Leo simply shurgged the warnings off. He was going to get his answer even if Angie would suffer some pain.

"Dr Larden? Dr.Larden wake up"

"Police? I all ready told the whole story, please let me be"

"I'm sorry to say this but you are our prime suspect in these murders."

"Prime suspect? Did the ambulance not find me more dead than alive?! Why would I do that to myself?!"

"Well Kramer's screwy mind convinced him that having people mangle themselves wasn't murder, I've seen it all and I don't have any hesitation believing that could have been a little stunt."

"Please let me be."

"Tell me about Adam Faulkner. Where you two close?"

"Who?"

"Faulkner, Adam Faulkner. Your little fuck toy that was found decomposed to the point where he was unrecognizable. Now tell me why you started writing that Jigsaw book."

"All right, I wanted to find some justice for Adam. I wanted people to know the story so Adam's life wouldn't be forgotten." Leo laughed

"Please don't feed me that shit. Adam Faulkner was a nobody who in all honesty probably deserved what happened to him. Tell me the truth"

"All right! I wanted to make money, I knew about the topic well enough to begin the manuscript and Adam's relationship with me could get the book published"

"Very good, one last question, why did you steal Parish's files?!"

"Steal them?"

"All of these recent Jigsaw victims have some sort of connection to Parish."

"Check your sources, Parish recently got his job, all of those patients used to belong to Mary Kerry."

"Kerry? Allison's sister? When was the last time you saw Mary?"

"She needed a key to get some things from her office. I gave it to her."

"Thank you Angie, we'll keep in touch."

"Wait I never heard your name." Leo smiled

"Leo Jackal, have a pleasant rest Angie" Angie had a cold look of terror on her face. She pulled out a tape out of her purse.

"That monster told me to give this to you."


	10. Chapter 10

Todd Harris walked out of the police station. This case had been draining on him, Harris despised the Jigsaw case and what it had done to the reputation of the city's law enforcement. He would often think to himself about Kramer and if he truly was some sort of genius as the papers made him out to be or if the police were that incompetent. He had dealt with killers before but Jigsaw was different, the crime scenes made even his stomach churn. Part of Jigsaw though intrigued him as it had any amateur sleuth, Why? Why would someone do this? It was somewhat morbidly fascinating.

There stood his car, it was time to end this day and get some much needed rest. The blackness of the night shadowed the fact that his car was broken into, the window was smashed and the trunk lay open. He reached for his phone.

"Leo I need a ride home-" Harris couldn't finish his sentence, A cloaked figure with a leather pigs mask rushed out and drugged him...

He woke up in a room that smelled awful, it was filled with corpses. His foot was in a shackle chained to a pipe in the corner. Before he could comprehend the situation the all too familiar clown appeared on a static filled tv.

"Hello Todd I want to play a game. You not doubt notice the 'losers' around you. Like you Todd, they didn't appreciate their lives and were put to the test. You'll notice the body of Reverend Jeremy Philips, a man who's concept of good and evil cost him his mind and body. You'll see the bones of our aspiring thespian Gary Ross in the corner, he couldn't deal with critique and his audience ate him alive. And in the final corner the lovely Amanda Young, whose body I personally stole from the crypt, anger consumed her and she couldn't win Round 2. Why do I show you these lost souls Todd? Because you have a fascination with death, and not life. The police are meant to help Todd, not ponder over the end of days and create psychiatric backgrounds for monsters. You know the routine well enough by now Todd to know the rules of the game and make no mistake the rules must be followed. I want you to become a murderer Todd, your loyal friend and partner Leo Jackal will pass into this room soon, it could be hours, it could be days or even weeks. You are to kill him and who ever he brings in with him with the saw hidden in the room. If he doesn't end up coming... Well I'm sure you've read the case file of Laurence Gordon and Adam Faulkner...

'


	11. Chapter 11

"X marks the spot." It was something Jigsaw obviously wanted him to know. The clues screamed out at Leo but he couldn't grasp the situation. Perhaps Todd had found something. approached Leo.

"Detective are there any special instructions for Mr. Kramer in light of his supposed involvement?"

"No, I'm not really sure how complicate he is in this quite yet. I'll keep this visit short and sweet." Leo turned through the room which had grown an uncomfortable sense of familiarity. There lay John sleeping deeply with the exception of the rise and fall of his chest. His breathing was forced and painful to listen to.

"John…" Kramer's eyes opened slowly but Leo could tell that much effort was being put into opening them.

"Forgive me, I am not well Detective."

"Mary-

"She is not who you are looking for Detective. Dr. Kerry is in her own little prison much like we all are. She merely provided the playing field for the game."

"Was she the Psychiatrist you alluded to?"

"You're smart Detective, you read through the lines. I would have liked to see this game through to its conclusion and your outcome but I fear I must face my own mortality. "Leo couldn't comprehend this. Kramer had been in horrible condition but now the illness was winning the battle.

"We all choose when we live or die Detective, but we have to earn the will to live, the right to the blessed gift of life. You'll earn it too."

"John-

"Leave now Detective. You're time is too short to waste on police formalities. This is no longer an investigation Detective, heed the warnings." Kramer dosed off shortly after that. Leo could tell he would be dead within days if not within the night. Childton stood at the door waiting.

"Who is 's next of kin?"

"Excuse me?"

"I need to get in contact with somebody. "

"I don't understand."

"Mr. Kramer asked to be taken off life support." John Kramer giving up his struggle for life was something Leo could not understand.

"How long does he have left?!"

"Detective please-

"Just answer."

"Days give or take." Leo wiped his brow, he needed Kramer alive. The matter surrounding Jigsaw's prosecution was tricky; perhaps he could get some lee way to put him back on life support. If he were to do this time would be of the essence. Leo pulled out his cell phone and rapidly dialed in Harris' number.

"Todd, we've got a problem-

"Oh yes we do Leo." The voice on the other end was distorted. Leo's spirits jumped out of his skin in fear. Jigsaw was on the other end.

"What have you done with Harris?"

"I've given him the chance to save his life, the chance to achieve true justice. The justice you've long sought but was all ways out of your grasp."

"What do you know about Kramer's wish to die?"

"John knows nothing of where these games will go-

"Bullshit!"

"Did I not warn you Detective? Are you not aware of the stakes? Ask yourself how does it look when you pay John these visits?" Leo froze. He had a point, there had been forensic evidence planted at the scenes of the crimes. He gulped.

"What do you want from me?"

"I all ready told you, I want to play a game." Leo hung up with a new rush of intensity and anger flowing through him. Jigsaw had made a mistake he could track where the phone was, but Jigsaw wasn't that stupid. The game would continue but Leo would have to enter Jigsaw's court rather than his own. He reopened his cell knowing that where he would be going. A Jigsaw crime scene was a new breed of horror even for a brave homicide detective. People weren't just murdered in fits of violent rage they were maliciously tortured mentally and physically with every bit of attention going to the smallest conceivable details. Murder even in its horror and ugliness is easy; Jigsaws' games were on an entirely different level. Kramer was right; his games had to bring people to their own personal hell, a place so unimaginable that even the common drug addict would beg for another chance to even capture a glimpse of what they called life. This is what awaited Leo. He dialed in the number with an unsteady hand.

"I want the GPS location of Todd Harris' phone."


	12. Chapter 12

"Welcome Detective Jackall" Leo stepped into the office of District Attorney Linus Roache. It was mundane and full of the usual nick nacks. Leo was sweating pools, Kramer was in poor health and he needed him alive. Childton had made it very clear that time was not on his side. John Kramer the man whose gift had been life was dying rapidly. Leo didn't particularly care for Roache one way or the other. He was by the books for the most part and steady tempered. The two shared a professional relationship but they were never frequent collaborators. Roache was the man Jackal needed though now more than ever. Roache alone had the power to revoke Kramer's power of attorney and place him back on life support until the conclusion of this investigation.

"I understand this was a matter of urgency but getting John Kramer back on life support simply cannot be done overnight."

"Overnight? I need it within the next few hours."

"You see I'm sorry that just isn't a possibility." Leo cooled himself down and swallowed his anger.

"Is there any other opition I can take? I need Kramer."

"Do you really? He's provided all he can about this new Jigsaw." Leo rubbed his face, staying stil in his seat was becoming an all most unbearable chore.

"I really don't think he has. Kramer is playing around."

"Let me ask you something Detective, is he? I know something about the case, hell I was the man who prosecuted Kramer. He would want to see this scenario through if he truly had a sizeable stake in this."

"Well isn't the point of having a successor that the games just keep on going?"

"You see it really doesn't seem like that is the case, at least from my experience on dealing with Jigsaw. Sure the early games started off with Kramer looking for broken people and putting them in isolated traps but over time they became overly elaborate with interwoven fates. Kramer will not put people in games for the sake of putting them in games, there is all ways a grand finale that connects the pieces together." Leo breathed out a bit.

"You could work in homicide. God knows we need people now, Todd is out there in that mad man's trap."

"Mad? You see that's the thing that gets me about Kramer, he wasn't mad. Everything made perfect sense in his twisted versions of the games. There was all ways an outlet for escape, and he all ways chose to tell the truth. They wouldn't learn their lessons if the situation was too complicated. I guess that's the best advice I can give." Leo's phone rang.

"We have the location of Todd's phone, 31st and Oak drive."

"What's there Lt?"

"Nothing, but an empty lot."

"Jigsaw probably threw it out the window. I'll see if I can dig it up. Thanks."

"Detective, Your welcome to take the transcripts of the talks I had with Kramer."

"What Roache? You talked with Kramer? That doesn't make sense you were prosecuting the case against him."

"Kramer represented himself for the most part. It was only toward the end that I demanded he be given a lawyer."

"Demanded?"

"Well I just didn't like talking to him, I offered him several plea deals but he wouldn't take them. He continued to try to get into my head asking me things about my past. He touched upon sore spots did his homework. There wouldn't be a jury in this great country that wouldn't find him guilty and I think he knew that but the process fascinated Kramer."

"Well I have to go but here's my card, you call me with developments on getting him back on life support."

"Will do, hopefully we can find some justice."


	13. Chapter 13

Leo pulled into the neglected parking lot of a run down out of business store. It didn't seem like Jigsaw to simply throw something out, perhaps he had erased the phone's contents or simply took out the tracking chip but this didn't seem right. Leo stood calm and drove around following the make of the parking lot. Nothing even remotely close to a piece of Todd's phone could be found. The tracking had been clear it was somewhere and in a stroke of genius Leo thought the old department store was its resting place. It fit the Jigsaw M.O perfectly a large vacant building. With this realization though Leo knew he would probably find the remnants of a trap or worse yet be placed in one himself. Leo pulled out his phone.

"I'm in the parking lot of the old Venture store tracking Harris' phone. I'm going in and will probably need backup." Leo cocked his pistol with ferocity.

"All right you son of a bitch, let's play". The door was boarded up poorly; the store had probably been explored and broken into many times by local kids or homeless workers looking for a roof. Leo suddenly felt the door jam as he tried to push it in. Leo lay back a moment and with a burst of intense physical might he pushed it open activating Jigsaw's message.

"Hello Leo and welcome to your salvation. For years now you have lead a broken life, a life of service and valor with an underside consisting of mockery of the laws of man and God. It is natural to want to follow the rainbow to the X and unearth your prize. Let's raise the stakes Leo for both of us. At the end of this game, you will have the Jigsaw successor gift wrapped in shackles and chains waiting for a trail in front of a jury of his peers. In order to find me though you will have to ask yourself " How does one truly save a life? " Your heart, full of anger, will tell you to proceed but the mind will tell you to walk away. It seems that is what defies life, the struggle between intellect and impulse, and on that note I present you Dr. Mary Kerry. "Blue lights flashed around who was in a painful trap. Jigsaw obviously was parodying the department store setting.

"Dr. Kerry was a brilliant Psychiatrist who after suffering through a bitter divorce decided that life could not go on without her feeling sorry for herself. She drank and neglected her patients and to fuel her addiction she sold me her files. The power of the dollar truly is amazing. Would you like to know how much the life of aspiring thespian Gary Ross was worth? How about the life of the seductress Shelia Cohen? To get to over the rainbow you'll have to help Dr. Kerry learn from her mistakes so she doesn't repeat them. Give her the tools that will save her life. Dr. Kerry has a test in front of her she will have to decide what she wants to use to guide her life, the mind or the heart? You'll find Dr. Kerry's tools over there…"

Another blue light flashed presented a simple remote control but also a burlap sack.

"Dr. Kerry has a choice as do we all. One scenario that will release her from her chains is that she can activate the drill behind her head to cut into skull rendering her paralyzed but also unlocking her chains. The other scenario is more of a gamble I have given her a defibulator powered by an erratic car battery. She will need to shock herself three times in succession to unlock herself. It could work, it could not, the point is that's it's a brash and arrogant solution. You will have to set up her game Leo if you want to save your life and reputation. Remember my warning though I have planted evidence here as I have in all the other crime scenes. To add more to the fire I offer you this, you are on a soundless camera. What the police will see on the tape is you waking Mary up from her slumber and providing you with the tools. Will you be vindicated Leo or will you rot in prison for " crimes". With that said, it's time for you to make a choice, carry on with grave implications if you fail, or stepping back and looking at the larger picture. Let the games begin"


	14. Chapter 14

Todd Harris had been in the dark room for an eternity in his mind. The walls seemed to look back at him with a hellish reminder of his fate. It was rare that anyone would be lucky enough to pass Jigsaw's tests, and those that did became mutilated freaks with scars to all ways remember their under appreciation of life. Todd stepped up and as he did the chain tucked as if it was the devil's grasp keeping him in hell. His throat was sore as he had tried yelling out for help. The thought of water touching his lips seemed to be his idea of heaven at this point. With that thought he heard something in the stillness, footsteps. The jiggling of keys became apparent, it was a blessing and yet Todd knew that it was either the killer or Leo both of whom he intended to cut with the hacksaw in search of freedom. The door swung up abruptly with the clang of rusted metal. A man in a black cloak walked through. Todd pretended to be dead and it wasn't hard as he had not bathed in a considerable amount of time. The killer walked to Todd and patted him down, and nodded, acknowledging his playing dead. He reached into his paper and took out a "present" wrapped in newspaper. Before he could place it in Todd's lap, Todd sprang to life and cut the cloaked man's throat with a fury. This would be killer was dead before he could hit the floor. Todd grabbed the corpse fresh with warm blood and pulled it over revealing the face. A face with a sewn shut mouth. Todd did not recognize the dead man's face but knew he had murdered a man as innocent as he.

"Fuck!" Todd breathed in collected his conscience and went through the man's pockets. Perhaps he had something that could be used to jimmy his lock open. Nothing of use was on his person except Jigsaw's tape recorder, and the man's wallet. Todd knew the recording held this man's doom but he couldn't bring himself to listen to it just yet and with that he opened the wallet. The Driver's License read Frederick Childton. The man was a doctor as his business card read. He pushed the side with the others. This truly was a room of death and Todd would probably be a corpse soon enough. Todd shut his eyes and began to think, he took a deep breath and reached for the present Childton had given him. It was wrapped in newspaper but with great care bearing a head line of particular interest.

"John Kramer, the Jigsaw Killer, dies at age 57"

_John Kramer, a man who used bizarre killings to make victims appreciate their lives has died of complications from colon cancer, he was 57 years old. Kramer who had been living in West Arlington Nursing Home had been battling cancer for nearly three years. His tragic bouts with the disease lead him down the horrific path to become an infamous serial killer whose name is now embedded in infamy. For nearly a year the Jigsaw Killer as Kramer would soon be called terrorized the metro area with bizarre crimes using the mantra of "Life". Kramer is thought to be responsible for the deaths of 17 people, several missing person cases are also believed to be the result of Jigsaw. Before contracting the disease Kramer was viewed as the perfect family man whom his friends called caring. "I can't remember a time John wasn't looking out for someone in need. He had a big heart only matched by his ingenuity in the field of engineering. In a sense the real John Kramer died when he was learned of his illness. John took his mortality and turned it into something wrong and evil" said a friend who understandably wished to remain anonymous. The Jigsaw killer has been the subject of great interest in the psychiatric world. Several articles have been written trying to analyze Kramer's bizarre nature. Kramer himself was interviewed by this very paper in his confinement. The reiteration of "Life being a blessing" was what Kramer continued to say to reporter Steven Sheppard. The paper containing Kramer's interview sold a record number of copies. Kramer has also been the subject of several books including the recently published "The Final Piece of the Puzzle" written by retired homicide detective Allison Kerry who spent a great deal of time working on the Jigsaw case. "I can't comprehend the evil I saw at those crime scenes." Kerry said. "It defiantly changed my perspective of how I view the world. I use to be able in some ways to tolerate crime scenes after being on the force for years but with Kramer I couldn't anymore. He ate at my soul which no doubt would have pleased him. I hope now that everyone he made suffer can find peace" The Metro Police Department refused to comment saying it would "jeopardize an investigation into similar Jigsaw like crimes". Kramer is to be buried in a private service at Forest Green Cemetery on Tuesday._

Kramer wasn't responsible for what was going on here. Harris knew that. This monster was playing games, in truth Harris wished it was Kramer who put him in this shackle, because then the rules would be clearer. Harris shook his head at what he was thinking, maybe he'd go insane before being rescued. The present that the dead man provided was a tape recorder. Todd pressed play.

"This is the Last Will and Testament of John Morgan Kramer…


	15. Chapter 15

"Calling all cars, this is Agent Mark Strafford of the F.B.I. We have a suspect in the Jigsaw copycat killings. Detective Leo Jackal of Urban Homicide, he is to be considered armed and dangerous." A fresh crime scene at the old Venture store. Mary Kerry lie dead with her skull bust open. The noise was powerful enough to bring attention to the vacant lot. The evidence lie clear a video of Leo Jackal presenting Kerry with the device to bring her doom. This was no longer a case for local jurisdiction. They had failed to bring in Jigsaw twice. The F.B.I would now be left to find the man who was supposed to find Jigsaw himself. Enter Mark Stafford a no nonsense Psychiatric profiler of the criminally insane. Strafford had brought in mad men before, but he had to tread carefully because Leo was very similar to him. Both men specialized in detailing the minds of criminals. Strafford thought to himself that he may have to think how a hunter would think like a killer but still have the hunter mentality. He bounced ideas off of a young patrolman as the medics pieced together the earthly remains of Mary Kerry.

"You understand that everything you have on Jackal is to be given to me immediately."

"Yes Agent Strafford."

"I want to know his underside. Essentially I want every record chronicling his time and whereabouts. Is that understood?"

"Of course."

"They are to be brought to me post haste. I'll also require writing samples and not just the case files. One thing Jigsaw knows how to do is write a script."

"I'll see what I can do."

"I guess we couldn't bury Jigsaw with Kramer. Is the funeral still to go as planned?"

"Yes sir. No problems expected."

"I want the cemetery well guarded with men patrolling the grave site."

"You don't think Jackal's stupid enough to go to Jigsaw's grave?"

"Jackall? No Officer. I expect however that Jackall may put a bullet to someone's head to pay his condelensces to Kramer."

"With due respect sir, couldn't Leo be the one having the gun pointed at his head?"

"Possibly, I've considered the notion. If that is the case Leo must be found because he will lead us straight to Jigsaw."

"It doesn't make sense for Jigsaw to leave behind security cameras detailing an uncloaked figure. He all ways hid his identity carefully."

"You're on your way Officer. You ought to try becoming a Detective."

"Thanks."

"But here is the question."

"What?"

"Does Jigsaw have an identity?"

"Meaning what?"

"Could Jigsaw be a concept now?"

"I don't follow."

"Look at the crime photos, notice the similarities but also the differences."

"They look similar to me."

"You see the mantra is but the brutality isn't."

"I don't really follow."

"We have two Jigsaws competing with each other Officer. Two schools teaching Jigsaw's lessons."


	16. Chapter 16

Todd listened on. Jigsaw was spilling his soul over this tape. From the looks of it the tape hadn't been prerecorded with Todd in mind. "If you are listening to this than you haven't appreciated your life. You have taken for granted the precious grains of sand in the hourglass. You have desecrated the temple that is your earthly body. Take heart in my words for they are your salvation. I am but a man and if you are listening to this than I am cold and dead. I had no delusions of immortality. I knew that death comes to all. You my friend whoever you may be are left with what I am and who I am. I have been accused of being many things but the term I hate most is "Murderer". Never once did I kill someone. I hate murder and death and I sympathize with the police investigating a fresh homicide scene. Murder is not what I do or tried to do. What I wanted was to instill the need to live in people. As I grow older, sicker, and weaker that is all I have left. What I have done here will be open to interpretation. I understand that but I believe in its sense of righteousness. I believe that people who don't appreciate their lives aren't entitled to them. Do you appreciate your life, wayward soul? Throughout the course of my studies and my games I have come into contact with three suitors for the title to carry on my work. Each of them has the ability to continue on with my work, but only one can earn that right. Earn is the word I chose because they have to show that they are ready and that they appreciate the subtleties of life. I do not know you or why you find yourself chained but I give you the gift that will save lives. The identies of the three suitors are…

Leo ran with an intensity he hadn't felt before. He was on the wrong side of the law, a place he didn't want to be. He was awarded a tape after watching Mary Kerry kill herself in Jigsaws trap.

"Hello Leo, if you hear this than you are one step closer to the inferno. How deep into hell are you willing to go Leo? Does the idea of justice fascinate you enough that it loses it's meaning. By now you find yourself a fugitive. You know all too well what it is like to be hunted. Ironically the only way to end the hunt for you is to hunt for "Me". Does this frighten you Leo? Does it frighten you that John Kramer is dead? I am fair, but well the world isn't. It needs law and order to survive. Who will provide the law and order? I know you hope it isn't dispensed to you. You will go to 30th and Main, there is an old storage garage. There will be a box waiting for you. In it will contain whose life you will have to save and in the process you will be one step closer to hopefully saving your own." Leo knew where Jigsaw meant, he knew it well. The storage garage had once been a high rise apartment. It was the location of where Leo had lived for a few years. Jigsaw obviously knew him. Hopefully Todd was in the garage alive. Leo had too much blood on his hands without loosing his partner. He looked at himself in disgust with thoughts of simply just sitting back. Maybe he should turn himself in he thought. Jigsaw was going to keep on killing and he would have an alibi. But the instinct said move further down. Jigsaw knew Leo very intimately since he had access to DNA samples. Leo's phone rang. It was his work phone. With a sudden fury Leo pulled over screeching the tires. It was his hunter on the other end, be it Jigsaw or his colleagues. He answered it.

"Detective Jackall, This is Special Agent Mark Strafford of the Federeal Bureau of Investigation."

"Yeah I know who you are."

"Turn yourself in immediately! You know there isn't any way out."

"Yeah I know that Strafford, but if I wiggle out of Jigsaw's trap I fall into yours."

"Listen I know you aren't responsible for everything that's been going on. Come in we can make a deal."

"A plea bargain?"

"You aren't giving me much else to work with Leo."

"I can't come in, I'm in too deep."

"Leo don't you dare hang up!"

"I promise you Agent Strafford that this will all end soon. That's all I can say at the moment."

"Mary Kerry is dead because of you."

"Really? I thought it was because she didn't appreciate her life."

"Don't hang up!"

"I'm going to do what Tapp and Matthews couldn't. Finish this damn puzzle"


	17. Chapter 17

"Daniel!!! What have you done to my son!!!!?" Eric Matthews was chained. The only way out seemed to be a grim one. He had to amputate his leg.

"I'll get you! I'll kill you, you stupid bitch! You aren't Jigsaw! You aren't Jigsaw!" Eric was in tears and he hadn't been in tears for ten years. He pulled off his shirt and began to make a tunicate.  
"God help me!" The door slowly creaked open and slammed down with a metal thud. It had been cut open with a saw.

"You didn't listen to me Eric."

"You piece of shit Jigsaw."

"Eric we're beyond that. Do you want to sit here and die? Or do you want to know the secret?"

"Your going to watch me cut off my leg you sick fuck! Where is Daniel?! Where is my son?!"

"No Eric. You simply do not understand. Why would I have to cut open this door with a saw?"

"It was welded shut."

"Your son is just where I'd said he'd be, in a safe place." John took out a picture of Daniel on his digital camera.

"Notice the time and date settings on the camera."

"Where is he?"

"He is in a hospital recovering from minor wounds. He had the benefit of being injected with the antidote prior to the trap being set up."

"Why? "

"I was testing you Eric. I was testing you and not your son. I am a man of my word Daniel is safe."

"Where's Amanda?"

"She is off, but she cannot be allowed to escape. She is a murderer Eric! She is dangerous!"

"And you aren't?!" John laughed.

"You forget I came back for you Eric. I could have let you cut off your leg only to go to a welded shut door and have you bleed to death."

"Yeah I guess."

"That wouldn't serve you Eric. Your life is worth than that even if you choose not to see so."

"What do you want from me?"

"To finish our conversation you so abruptly ended."

"Let me out of the shackle."

"First things come first Eric. What I need to do is give you a chance to prove yourself. I want to play a game Eric. Have you learned to trust me? To trust in yourself? We'll find out now. Here is your final test of faith in me." John pulls out a loaded gun and hands it to Eric.

"Blow out my brains Eric, but then you won't learn anything." Matthews looks at the gun with a grimace. He empties out the chamber.

"You've chosen wisely my friend. Had you shot it would have been your undoing."

"How? How would it have been my undoing?" John opens up his coat.

"Because my iron plated bullet proof vest would have surely ricocheted the bullet. I'm going to release you now Eric. I will release not only from these chains but from the vices that bind you."


	18. Chapter 18

"This is how to save someone Eric." John walked through his workshop with a pain.

"You know that I could arrest you now. You've just let out all your fucking secrets Houdini." Eric threw the metal scraps against the wall.

"Why would you do that Eric? Arrest me?"

"Christ! You ask me why should I arrest you?!"

"What have I done that's truly wrong Eric?"

"You don't see this as wrong? As morally depraved? As evil?"

"You tell me what it is Eric."

"I don't know what it is but it isn't right!"

"No, it isn't. It isn't right, and there is evil in the world Eric, but not me."

"Not you huh? What makes you so fucking righteous?"

"I never said anything about being righteous. I'm just a man Eric, and I haven't much time in this world."

"You want me to feel sorry for you?"

"Your opinion of me doesn't matter. Arrest me if you will. Take me to a court full of corrupt bureaucrats. Let me have the due process of the law. What will that serve though Eric?"

"You'll be punished."

"Haven't I been punished enough?"

"You did horrible things to people."

"No, they did horrible things to themselves. They looked up and mocked their maker. They took their bodies and lives for granted."

"And it's your business to show them the error of their ways by killing them?"

"I am not a murderer!"

"Easy. I'm bringing you back."

"Your curiousity has led you this far Eric to where I stowed all my dark secrets. You're afraid Eric your heart still trembles even though your son is safe."

"Yeah I feel uncomfortable being here in the presence of the worst mass- well what ever the fuck you are."

"You forget that I am just a man. I care little for my own life."

"Really? So you're a hypocrite too?"

"No, I care little for my own life but I believe in the concept of life. That it is a blessing and that everyone must have a moment in their life where they come to the realization that the only miracles that exist anymore is the moment you are conceived."

Eric quiets and looks to the wall. He sees the pig mask and walks toward it and plays with it.

"Have you had that moment in your life Eric?"

"Yeah, I had it today. It wasn't my life though it was my sons. I've done evil things. I've got a face people look up to and yet I'm not a keeper of the law. I'm just a wild man with a badge. I've hurt people most of all my son. I lost my mind today and the only thing that mattered was that I could have him again in my arms like he was a kid."

"You're angry Eric and too erratic. Are you a dangerous man?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are your actions going to change or is this erratic nature going to be permenant?"

"I don't know I want my son."

"Are you going to kill me? Eric? Are you going to continue to abuse me?"

"I wouldn't talk with you if I was."  
"Why?"

"You saved my life."

"No Eric no, you saved your life."


End file.
